Unspoken Words
by 001001000110
Summary: Berwald mencintai Tino, begitupun sebaliknya. Berwald pikir dia sudah cukup menunjukkan cintanya dengan tindakan nyata. Namun Tino memintanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata. Berhasilkah dia? Just a little oneshot for SuFin. SLASH. RnR?


**Title : Unspoken Words**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Character(s) : Sweden & Finland**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Himaruya-sensei. Saya pinjem karakternya aja. ^^**

**Warning : AU, human name used, shounen-ai. Flamers, get off.**

**Summary : Berwald mencintai Tino, begitupun sebaliknya. Berwald memang tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi dia pikir dia sudah cukup menunjukkan cintanya dengan tindakan nyata. Namun kenyataannya, Tino memintanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata, sebuah hal yang Berwald tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Berhasilkah dia?**

**A/N : Oke, saya tahu seharusnya saya meng-update Shattered Bond, tapi saya ingin memberi sedikit kontribusi untuk pairing ini di Fandom APH Indonesia, mengingat kebanyakan pairing ini di-genderswitch. Oke, saya benci genderswitch. Terus kenapa? *grundel-grundel***

**So, this is my BL SuFin for you dears. Enjoy...**

**-SFSFSFSFSFSFSF-**

Uap tipis menguar dari secangkir cokelat panas di atas meja; meliuk sesaat sebelum menghilang di udara. Kutatap Tino yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur bersandar pada tumpukan tinggi bantal-bantal di belakang punggungnya. Dia menunduk, berusaha menghabiskan makanan dalam mangkuk di pangkuannya.

Aku menghela napas samar. Setelah beberapa suapan, tangan Tino berhenti menyendok makanan dan justru memain-mainkannya dalam mangkuk.

"T'no?" panggilku.

"Ya?" ujar Tino seraya mendongak memandangku. "Kenapa, Berwald?"

"K'n'pa t'd'k d'hbisk'n?" tanyaku mengendikkan kepala ke arah mangkuk yang masih di pangkuannya.

Kali ini giliran Tino yang menghela napas. "Aku sudah kenyang," ujarnya perlahan. Diletakkannya mangkuk itu di meja, di sebelah cangkir cokelat panasnya. "Aku tidak ingin makan lagi," tambahnya.

Tino memegang cangkirnya sesaat tetapi kemudian diurungkannya niat untuk meminumnya dan memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela. Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk di kursi samping meja kerja kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Kuraih mangkuk berisi sup daging ayam yang kupesan dari restoran itu lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Aku tak pandai memasak, terus terang saja. Tino akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"H'bisk'n," kataku. Kuambil sesendok penuh sup kemudian kuulurkan padanya.

Tino hanya menggeleng lemah. Dia mengabaikanku dan kembali menatap jendela. "Aku tidak ingin makan lagi," ulangnya sedikit lebih tegas.

Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena dia menolak. Kuletakkan kembali sendok yang kupegang ke dalam mangkuk kemudian kugenggam lembut tangannya yang berada di atas selimut.

"H'rus," ujarku saat kuremas tangannya perlahan, membuatnya kembali menatapku. "S'p'ya l'kas s'mb'h. 'Ku t'k s'ka m'lih'tmu s'k't," tambahku.

Kami saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum Tino kembali menghela napas. Dia tidak akan bisa menjadi orang yang lebih keras kepala daripada aku.

"Baiklah," ujar Tino dengan nada menyerah. "Akan kuhabiskan."

Tangannya hendak meraih mangkuk sup di tanganku tapi aku segera menjauhkannya. Kujawab pandang tanya darinya dengan sebuah kata singkat.

"K'suapi."

Alis Tino terangkat sejenak tetapi kemudian dia membuka mulutnya dan melahap sesendok sup yang kuulurkan padanya. Selama beberapa saat kami hanya diam, bergerak tanpa kata atau membuat suara. Hanya terdengar bunyi denting samar dari sendok logam yang beradu dengan mangkuk porselen.

"Terima kasih," kata Tino saat dia telah menghabiskan supnya dan kuletakkan mangkuk yang telah kosong di atas meja.

"Hmm," balasku singkat. Kuambilkan cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu lalu kuulurkan padanya. "H'bisk'n j'ga."

Tino tersenyum samar saat dia mengambil cangkir itu dari tanganku. Ditiupnya minuman panas itu sebelum diseruputnya perlahan-lahan. Sambil menghabiskan minumannya, Tino kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Kuikuti pandangannya dan melihat bahwa hujan masih deras. Jendela kamar kami terlihat berembun, menyamarkan pemandangan di luar dimana air seperti terus ditumpahkan dari langit tanpa henti.

Suara ketukan pelan membuatku berpaling. Tino telah menghabiskan minumannya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas mangkuk bekas sup, menimbulkan sedikit bunyi saat kedua benda porselen itu saling beradu.

"Ist'rah'tlah," ujarku ketika Tino kembali menatapku.

"Aku belum mengantuk," kata Tino. Suaranya terdengar serak dan dia menambahkan dengan senyum samar. "Lagipula percuma saja. Istirahat sekarang pun aku tidak akan sembuh besok."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kegetiran dalam suaranya. Aku tahu dia sedih. Besok adalah hari yang telah sangat dia tunggu-tunggu dan kemungkinan besar dia akan melewatkannya karena kondisi fisiknya yang jelas tidak memungkinkan.

Terlintas kembali di pikiranku saat beberapa minggu yang lalu, Tino masuk ke kamar seraya berteriak-teriak gembira.

"Berwald! Berwald! Coba dengar! Aku terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah di 'Kontes Tarik Suara untuk Opera' Universitas Hetalia!" serunya sebelum menghambur memelukku dengan erat. "Aku terpilih ikut, Berwald!"

"S'l'mat," ujarku mengusap pelan punggungnya. "Kau p'sti m'n'ng."

Tino melepas pelukannya kemudian mendongak menatapku. "Terima kasih," ujarnya tersenyum cerah. "Kau tahu, ini adalah hal yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu. Sejak dulu aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi opera dan sekarang inilah kesempatanku."

"B'rus'h'lah."

"Tentu! Tahu tidak? Juara pertamanya akan dijadikan penyanyi opera profesional lho. Aaaaaaahhh! Aku ingin menaaaaaaang!"

Dan mendadak saja, seperti robot mainan yang aliran listriknya terhenti akibat habisya baterai, Tino berdiri diam bagai patung pahatan seni. Dia terpaku, menunduk menatap lantai. Sebelum aku sempat menyatakan keherananku, Tino berkata lebih dulu.

"Berwald..."

"Hn?"

"Jika aku menang—juara pertama—maukah... maukah kau mengabulkan satu saja permintaanku?"

Aku sedikit heran saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Tidak biasanya Tino meminta imbalan atas keberhasilannya melakukan sesuatu. Bukannya aku keberatan; tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja hal yang sedikit di luar kebiasaan ini membuatku sedikit ingin tahu.

"K'n'pa?" tanyaku menanggapi. "T'd'k b'as'nya."

"Umm... Yah..." Tino menunduk, memainkan pinggiran kausnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. "Ini kontes besar. Jika aku berhasil menjadi juara pertama, itu akan menjadi kemenangan yang luar biasa. Kurasa... aku pantas mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah 'kan?"

Hmm, begitu...

"B'ikl'h," kataku setelah berpikir sejenak. Mengenal sifat Tino, kurasa dia tidak akan meminta sesuatu di luar batas kewajaran. "'Pa y'ng kau m'nta?"

Entah kenapa wajah Tino mendadak bersemu merah. Dia memilin kausnya semakin keras sementara kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam, tak sanggup menatap langsung ke arahku. "Itu..." gumamnya perlahan.

Aku menjadi semakin penasaran. "Y'?" tanyaku mencoba memberinya sedikit dorongan untuk mengutarakan apapun yang diinginkannya untuk kuberikan.

Kulihat Tino menghela napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mendongak menatapku. Mata violetnya sedikit bergerak-gerak saat dia berkata pelan, "Jika aku berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama," pipinya semakin merah dan dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku ingin kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku atau tidak."

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar permintaannya itu. Bukan karena aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi lebih karena aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukannya.

Aku dan Tino telah tinggal bersama selama hampir satu tahun, beberapa bulan setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku cukup heran ketika dia menerima permintaanku begitu saja. Bukannya aku mengeluh, hanya saja aku ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa menyanggupi keinginanku tanpa memikirkannya sama sekali.

Selama ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan kurasa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku memang tak banyak bicara seperti kebanyakan pria; aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku lewat kata-kata. Segalanya serasa tertahan setiap kali aku ingin mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepala.

Kupikir selama ini hal semacam itu tak menjadi masalah mengingat Tino tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu. Kasih sayang ataupun cinta, bagiku tidak harus diungkapkan lewat ucapan tetapi lebih kepada pembuktian dengan tindakan. Namun permintaan Tino itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berpikir demikian.

Terkadang aku berpikir apa yang membuat Tino menerimaku saat aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku bukanlah seorang pemuda romantis yang sanggup menyusun kata-kata indah nan puitis, kemudian mengucapkannya dengan senyum manis. Aku adalah seorang pemuda yang kaku, tidak mudah mengekspresikan perasaanku. Ketika hal itu kutanyakan, Tino hanya tersenyum saat menatapku.

"Karena aku nyaman bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu. Selama kau mencintaiku, maka aku juga akan mencintaimu."

Aku senang mendengarnya, tentu. Selama ini kebanyakan orang-orang takut terhadapku yang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi, juga postur tubuh yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Kenyataan bahwa Tino mampu menerimaku apa adanya membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Namun aku masih tak bisa mengatakannya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mudah sekali diucapkan tanpa perlu berpikir lama, namun sarat akan makna. Kenapa hanya kalimat sederhana seperti itu saja mulutku tak mampu menyuarakannya?

Dalam hati aku selalu takut. Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya, aku tak mampu mengekspresikannya dengan tepat. Aku tak ingin jika kalimat itu hanya keluar begitu saja kemudian kehilangan makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi suaraku membuat segala yang kuucapkan tak pernah terdengar jelas. Jika kupaksa, rasanya nada bicaraku jadi terkesan kasar. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuat kata cinta yang kuucapkan menjadi salah makna sedemikian rupa.

Aku sedikit bimbang. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan benar tanpa membuat pernyataanku kehilangan makna yang sebenarnya.

Tapi Tino, kekasihku, menginginkannya. Dia ingin aku mengatakannya. Aku tahu, jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, dia akan meninggalkanku saat itu juga. Di luar sana aku yakin akan ada banyak sekali pria atau wanita yang bersedia mengucapkan kalimat itu untuknya.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"B'ikl'h," ujarku kemudian.

"Janji?" tanya Tino menegaskan. Matanya berbinar penuh kegembiraan dan ketika aku mengangguk, dia kembali memelukku dengan erat seolah tak akan pernah ia lepaskan lagi.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Berwald!" ujarnya senang. Dia tersenyum lebar saat menatapku. "Aku akan menang. Pasti!"

Aku bisa menebak kenapa Tino tidak memintaku untuk mengatakannya saat itu saja daripada harus menunggu sampai dia memenangkan kontes yang notabene masih lama. Dan kemenangan itu aku yakin tidak akan dengan mudah dia dapatkan mengingat bahwa dia akan mendapatkan banyak saingan yang tidak tergolong ringan.

Seperti kata Tino yang menganggap hal itu akan menjadi kemenangan yang luar biasa, pernyataanku akan menjadi hadiah yang spesial baginya. Baginya itu akan menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaannya dan bagiku itu akan menjadi pembuktian yang lebih kuat tentang bagaimana perasaanku.

Bunyi batuk samar menarik pikiranku yang sedari tadi berkelana dalam kenanganku. Sejak tadi tanpa sadar aku melamun cukup lama; hujan telah sedikit mereda di luar sana. Aku menoleh ketika kudengar Tino kembali terbatuk.

"Ist'rah'tlah," ujarku seraya memijit pelan kakinya. "S'd'h m'l'm. Kau h'r's t'dur."

Tino hanya menggeleng pelan. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan tetapi dia menolak untuk mengistirahatkan badan. Dia menatap mangkuk dan juga cangkir kosong di atas meja sebelum berkata, "Aku belum mengantuk."

"T'pi s'dah t'rl'lu l'rut."

"Aku masih ingin terjaga sebentar lagi."

"Kau b'sa t'mb'h s'kit."

"Apa bedanya?" Tino tertawa hambar sebelum menyandarkan kepala di atas tumpukan bantal di belakangnya. "Tambah sakit atau tidak, kurasa tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun."

Kami saling diam selama beberapa saat. Tak terdengar suara sama sekali selain hujan yang kembali menderas di luar. Kutatap wajah Tino yang memerah oleh demam dan poninya yang menempel berantakan di keningnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Ironis memang. Tino sangat ingin memenangkan kontes tersebut sehingga dia berlatih keras setiap hari. Sepulang sekolah, dia akan langsung pergi ke rumah guru musiknya dan tak akan pulang sebelum hari telah larut. Sampai suatu malam ketika turun hujan deras, Tino pulang basah kuyup mulai kepala hingga kaki.

Kejadian itu memicu flu yang dialami Tino keesokan harinya. Selama beberapa hari sebelumnya kondisi fisik pemuda Finlandia itu memang sedikit menurun akibat latihan non-stop yang setiap hari dilakukannya. Ditambah hujan-hujanan di malam hari, penyakit pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi membuat kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya serak. Hal terakhir itulah yang memperburuk segalanya.

"Kenapa," suara Tino kembali membuyarkan lamunanku, "aku harus sakit di saat seperti ini?"

"K'lau s'ja kau m'm'nt'ku unt'k m'njmp'tmu, kau t'k ak'n k'huj'nan d'n t'k ak'n s'k't," kataku berusaha mencari alasan logis untuk sedikit memperbaiki suasana.

Yang pada kenyataannya justru memperburuknya.

"Bukan salahku kalau kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau batal kerja sambilan!" desis Tino kesal. "Kalau aku tahu kau ada di rumah aku tidak akan nekat berjalan pulang menembus hujan! Kalau aku tahu akan hujan, aku tidak akan ke rumah Roderich untuk latihan! Kalau—"

"S'd'hlah, T'no," kataku memotong kalimatnya yang penuh emosi. Jujur, aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Tino pun bisa marah jika emosi telah menumpuk di dadanya. "S'mua s'd'h t'rj'di."

Tino hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menelan kalimatnya kembali. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membuatku terkesiap ketika kulihat dua butiran bening meluncur di pipinya dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Kenapa harus begini?" isaknya lirih. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku sudah berlatih berminggu-minggu. Aku ingin ikut kontesnya. Aku ingin menang..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menghiburnya. Aku khawatir akan salah kata dan justru membuatnya semakin sedih seperti tadi. Aku beringsut mendekat kemudian kuraih kepalanya untuk kusandarkan di dadaku. Aku memeluknya lembut, berharap gestur sederhana tersebut dapat sedikit meringankan beban kesedihannya.

Masih kudengar Tino terisak samar. Aku mengerti, ini pasti jadi pukulan berat untuknya. Dia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya kemudian tiba-tiba saja, kesempatan itu direnggut darinya. Kuusap pelan rambut pirangnya dan kurasakan tangisnya mulai mereda.

"Berwald," panggil Tino perlahan.

"Hn?" sahutku.

"Aku akan pergi ke Universitas Hetalia besok," ujarnya tegas. "Aku akan ikut kontes seperti yang sudah kurencanakan sebelumnya."

Serta merta kutarik diriku agar bisa bertatapan dengannya. Tino menatapku serius, seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa ucapannya bukan hanya main-main. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Kau m's'h s'k't, T'no," ujarku akhirnya. "Kau t'k ak'n b'sa ik't kont's d'ng'n k'nd'si b'g'tu."

"Aku bisa," ujarnya keras kepala. Meski sia terlihat sangat kesal karena suaranya terdengar serak saat dia pakai berbicara, tapi tekad sama sekali tidak memudar di mata _amethyst_-nya. "Aku pasti bisa."

Tapi aku yang tidak bisa membiarkannya. Demamnya masih cukup tinggi dan aku tidak yakin Tino bisa memenangkan kontes dengan suaranya yang serak sedemikian rupa.

"T'dak," kataku tegas. "P'rc'ma."

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba." Aku tidak menyangka Tino bisa keras kepala begini. Biasanya dia tidak akan mengeluarkan bantahan lebih dari dua kali. Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

"T'd'k, T'no," ujarku tak kalah kerasnya. "Kau t'd'k ak'n b'sa m'n'ng d'ngan s'ara b'g'tu."

"Tapi aku harus menang, Berwald! Harus!" seru Tino yang mulai sedikit histeris. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan jerih payahku selama berminggu-minggu ini sia-sia! Menjadi seorang penyanyi opera profesional adalah impianku!"

"J'ka kau m'mbuat d'r'mu s'm'kin s'k't, kau t'd'k ak'n p'nya imp'an ap'p'n," kataku mempertahankan keputusanku. "Kau b'sa m'nj'di p'ny'nyi op'ra di lain k's'mpa't'n."

"Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatku ingin menang," tukas Tino berang. Rupanya dia sudah tidak menggubris kata-kataku lagi. "Aku... aku harus menang karena kau! Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku atau tidak!"

Untuk kedua kalinya pada malam ini aku kehilangan kata-kata. Kulihat wajah Tino semakin memerah dan dia memalingkan mukanya dariku. Aku tertegun ketika melihat airmata kembali mengalir di wajah manisnya.

Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dengan erat, mengatakan bahwa tanpa melakukan itu pun aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin menghapus airmatanya dan mengucapkan seluruh perasaanku padanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi tubuhku serasa tak mau bergerak. Pikiranku sibuk mencerna segala sesuatu yang membuat dadaku rasanya sesak akan emosi.

Begitu berhargakah ucapan cinta dariku baginya? Begitu berartikah pengakuan akan perasaanku untuknya hingga dia rela menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkannya? Bahkan dengan kondisi fisik yang sedemikian rupa seharusnya dia sadar bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia. Namun kenapa dia tidak menyerah saja?

Sudut mulutku terasa berkedut ketika kurasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk mengatakannya, mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padanya. Namun hatiku tetap mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kata-kata itu begitu istimewa bagi Tino karena itu aku ingin mengucapkannya pada saat yang istimewa pula baginya. Aku tahu mungkin aku bodoh, tapi...

...kurasa cinta tak mengenal logika.

"T'd'rlah," kataku tegas. Kulihat Tino siap membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes tetapi aku segera menambahkan sebelum ia sempat bicara, "Kau t'd'k b'leh t'rl'mbat ke t'mp't k'ntes b'sok."

Mulut Tino yang sudah terbuka terus menganga saat dia terbelalak menatapku, seolah tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Ber-Berwald..."

Seolah tak menanggapi keterkejutannya, aku merebahkan tubuhnya hingga sepenuhnya berbaring di tempat tidur. Kunaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi dadanya. Saat itulah kami bertatapan. _Amethyst_ bertemu dengan _aquamarine_.

"Kau h'r's m'nang," ujarku kemudian.

Tino masih menatapku tidak percaya tapi lambat laun akhirnya dia mengerti. Senyum lebar kini terpampang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Berwald," ujarnya hangat sebelum menambahkan dengan tegas. "Aku akan menang. Pasti."

Aku mendengar kekuatan terpancar dalam suaranya. Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Tino akan memberikan yang terbaik dari dirinya.

Aku mengangguk sebelum menunduk kemudian mengecup keningnya. Tino memejamkan matanya, menutup kilau _amethyst_ di balik kelopak matanya saat kuucapkan kalimat pengantar tidurnya yang biasa.

"S'l'm't t'dur, T'no."

**-SFSFSFSFSFSFSF-**

Aku duduk di kursiku dengan hati yan sedikit berdebar-debar. Sudah hampir separuh peserta kontes tampil dan semuanya telah menunjukkan performa maksimal. Aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Tino. Bagaimana jika demamnya kembali meninggi lalu dia pingsan dan tidak bisa mengikuti kontesnya? Bagaimana jika suaranya menjadi kelewat serak sehingga untuk bicara pun tak bisa? Bagaimana jika—

Seluruh pertanyaan di kepalaku tersentak pergi saat kudengar sang pemandu acara meneriakkan sebuah nama yang sangat familiar di telinga.

"Mari kita sambut peserta berikutnya, Tino Väinämöinen."

Jantungku kembali berdebar ketika tirai panggung terbuka dan Tino muncul dari baliknya. Dia mengenakan tuksedo biru muda sebagai perlambang kenegaraannya. Wajahnya tidak semerah semalam dan senyumnya sangat cerah saat dia melangkah ke tengah panggung.

Musik mulai mengawali performanya, mengalunkan nada-nada klasik yang telah dikenal banyak penyuka musik dunia. Ya, semua orang tentunya mengetahui lagu indah yang berjudul Phantom of the Opera. Dan Tino berdiri disana, menyanyikan lirik lagunya dengan pengkhayatan sepenuh jiwa.

Aku serasa terbuai oleh keindahan suaranya yang serasa menyatu sempurnya dengan alunan nada. Väinämöinen. Nama itu memang layak disandang olehnya, sebagai seseorang yang dianggap menjadi personifikasi negara Finlandia, juga simbol dari sang pahlawan yang namanya menghiasi setiap lembar _Kalevala_*.

Tino membawakan lagunya dengan nyaris sempurna. Nyaris. Aku sedikit kesal mengakuinya tetapi Tino melakukan setitik kesalahan menjelang akhir lagunya. Bahkan aku yang tidak mengetahui seluk beluk nada mendengar ada sedikit keganjilan dalam suaranya. Hanya sedikit, tapi aku tahu pasti itu akan mempengaruhi keseluruhan nilainya.

Tepuk tangan terdengar membahana ketika Tino telah mengakhiri lagunya. Aku salah satu orang yang bertepuk tangan paling keras menyambut performanya yang luar biasa. Aku jadi heran. Jika dalam keadaan sakit saja Tino bisa menyanyi dengan sebaik itu, bagaimana jika dia melakukannya dalam keadaan sehat?

Seorang pemain lain dipanggil ke atas panggung kemudian Tino kembali menghilang di balik tirai. Kini perhatianku tak lagi fokus terhadap siapa saja yang sedang menganyi. Aku lebih memikirkan terhadap bagaimana hasil penilaian para juri.

Kumohon. Menanglah, Tino...

**-SFSFSFSFSFSFSF-**

Aku dan Tino berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung tempat kontes itu diselenggarakan. Tak satupun dari kami bersuara, semua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dari jauh telah kulihat mobilku yang terparkir di sisi luar lapangan. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk segera masuk ke kehangatan mobil yang nyaman.

Aku duduk di jok kemudi sementara Tino menyusul di kursi penumpang tanpa banyak kata. Sekilas kulirik piala berkilauan yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Aku menghela napas, kucoba memecah keheningan di antara kami yang semakin lama terasa semakin menyiksa.

"S'l'mat," ujarku perlahan seraya menoleh Tino yang masih terdiam menatap keluar jendela.

Tino tertawa. Tawa lirih yang penuh dengan kegetiran akan ironi yang terasa terus menampar muka. Dia menunduk, menatap sang piala yang kini telah berpindah di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak pantas kauberi ucapan selamat," kata Tino. "Juara lima; apa gunanya?"

"Kau s'd'h b'rus'ha," kataku mencoba menghiburnya. "H'nya b'l'm b'r'ntung."

"Sudahlah, Berwald. Tidak perlu menghiburku. Seharusnya aku mengikuti kata-katamu semalam. Semuanya percuma saja," ujar Tino pelan. Dia terlihat sangat lelah saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Ingin rasanya kutukar mulutku dengan milik Matthias saat itu. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghiburnya? Kenapa begitu sulit bagiku untuk bisa meringankan beban kesedihan yang kini tengah dirasakannya?

Aku beringsut mendekat sebelum kurengkuh tubuh Tino dalam sebuah pelukan lembut. Dan lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang kutahu sedikit menghangatkan fisik maupun perasaannya. Tino balas memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk membelai kepalanya perlahan.

"Kenapa... kenapa semuanya harus begini?" kata Tino dengan suara teredam. Bahunya sedikit berguncang membuatku terkesiap. Dia menangis.

"Aku sudah berusaha. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk memenangkan kontes ini. Tapi kenapa... kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa, Berwald?" isaknya perlahan. Kurasakan tangannya mencengkeram erat jaketku membuatku lebih merapatkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tino kelihatan begitu terpukul dengan segala peristiwa yang menimpanya. Aku tahu benar bagaimana perasaannya namun sayangnya aku tidak mampu membantu untuk sedikit meringankan kesedihannya.

Tino ingin memenangkan kontes ini lebih dari apapun. Menjadi penyanyi opera profesional adalah impiannya. Namun kesempatan yang bisa diraihnya menguap begitu saja hanya karena ketidakberuntungan yang sedikit mempermainkan nasibnya.

Bukan itu saja, dia juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendengar pengakuan akan perasaanku padanya. Entah kenapa hatiku kembali terasa sesak oleh emosi. Orang yang sangat kucintai berusaha begitu kerasnya untuk mencapai impiannya. Dia juga ingin mendengarku mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya yang selama ini tak pernah kukatakan meski hanya sekali saja.

Hatiku memberontak, mendorongku untuk mengatakannya. Sedikit keraguan muncul ketika aku khawatir aku tak mampu mengatakannya dengan benar. Tapi suara kecil di kepalaku mengatakan bahwa pemikiranku itu bodoh. Yang diminta Tino hanya kalimat sederhana untuk kuucapkan padanya dan hatiku yang benar-benar memaksudkannya.

"Aku. Mencintaimu."

Tangis Tino berhenti seketika mendengarnya. Bukan karena nada suaraku yang terdengar kaku saat aku berusaha membuatnya terdengar jelas, tetapi karena akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Dia menyentakkan kepalanya dari pelukanku kemudian mendongak menatapku.

"Su-sungguh?"

Rasanya aku tidak perlu menjawab. Dia sudah melihatnya di mataku. Mataku menunjukkan segalanya yang tak tersampaikan lewat kata-kata, tapi kurasa itu tidak penting lagi. Detik berikutnya bibir kami dipertemukan dalam sebuah ciuman. Tak ada yang istimewa dari ciuman itu. Namun kami berdua tahu ada yang berbeda.

Perasaan cinta yang telah keluar dari dalam hati kami, mengikat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Cinta itu indah. Cinta itu membingungkan. Cinta itu sulit untuk dimengerti. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah mengenali bentuk cinta, entah lewat ucapan ataupun tindakan. Saling mengerti bahwa kami memiliki perasaan sama, mencintai satu sama lain.

Kurasa itu yang paling penting.

**-SFSFSFSFSFSFSF-**

"Ini benar-benar konyol," ujar Tino seraya meletakkan cangkir berisi cokelat panas di atas meja sebelum duduk di sebelahku. Dia menatapku yang kini berusaha menghabiskan sup daging ayam buatannya dalam mangkuk di pangkuanku. "Bagaimana mungkin sekarang gantian kau yang sakit?"

"B'k'n s'l'hku," geramku perlahan. Aku meletakkan sendok dalam mangkuk lalu menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa kesal terpancar di mataku.

"Oh, ya. Itu salahmu," kata Tino tertawa pelan. Dia mengambil alih mangkuk di tanganku sebelum menyuapkan isinya dalam mulutku. "Harusnya kau ingat kalau flu itu sangat menular sebelum memutuskan untuk menciumku."

Aku hanya menggeram pelan lagi sebagai tanggapan kekesalanku atas kebenaran kata-katanya. Tino terus tersenyum sementara dia menyuapiku dan aku menurut tanpa banyak kata. Ketika seluruh isi mangkuk telah berpindah ke perutku, Tino meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya di atas meja kemudian mengulurkan cokelat panas padaku.

Aku mengambilnya seraya menggumamkan terima kasih yang samar sebelum meminumnya perlahan. Kehangatan minuman itu serasa melegakan tenggorokan dan kehangatannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja," kata Tino setelah kuletakkan cangkir kosongku di meja. Aku menoleh dan kami saling berpandangan. "Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau istirahat supaya lekas sembuh."

"Hmm," aku menyahut pendek kemudian merebahkan tubuhku. Tino tersenyum. Dia berdiri kemudian menekan sakelar di dinding, mematikan lampu besar di langit-langit sehingga menyisakan lampu kecil di atas meja yang menyala redup. Tino berjalan mengelilingi tempat tidur sebelum naik dan berbaring di sampingku.

"Selamat malam, Berwald," ujarnya setelah mencium pipiku kemudian meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal bersama-sama. Tangannya memelukku, melintang di atas dadaku. Kurasakan panas tubuhnya yang terasa sangat nyaman di tengah cuaca dingin akibat derasnya hujan. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum samar dan kalimatku meluncur keluar.

"'Ku menc'ntaimu."

Oke, tak selancar yang kuharapkan. Tapi kurasa Tino tidak peduli. Aku bisa membayangkan dirinya tersenyum sebelum membalas kalimatku dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Cinta memang tidak harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun ada kalanya, mengucapkannya akan membuat segalanya terasa menjadi lebih nyata.

**-the end-**

**A/N : Tahu apa yang saya pikirkan setelah selesai mengetik ini? Nulis dialog Berwald itu capek gilaaaaaa! Hah! Sumpah deh. Pantes aja Berwald dikasih dialog dikit. Lha nulisnya aja susah begitu. #headbang Anyway, review selalu diharapkan. Kalau ada typo, beritahu yah. Meskipun udah diedit, tapi saya enggak pakai lensa kontak atau kacamata, jadi pasti ada yang kelewatan. Oke?**

**Review? Review? ^^**

**Signed,**

**Reloudypie Oxenstimoinen Varginski Kirkriedo**


End file.
